


Unexpected Guest

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hastur, one of the Dukes of Hell, is sitting by the pond.





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [rysttle](https://rysttle.tumblr.com/)'s art [over here](https://rysttle.tumblr.com/post/188276156292/anxiety-anon-c2azira-with-a-f1-hastur).

Title: Unexpected Guest  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Hastur  
Word Count: 845  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Hastur, one of the Dukes of Hell, is sitting by the pond.

It takes him a moment to recognize the demon. It's the one who clobbered him in the head with a crowbar while he was in Crowley's body. The same one who later would take a small demon and dunk it in the bath of holy water to prove it worked (Aziraphale still has nightmares about it when he does actually sleep). Hastur, one of the Dukes of Hell, is sitting by the pond. Aziraphale knows he should walk away or fill himself with Holy energy in case there's a problem, but... all he can feel is a deep sadness. There's no menace, no threat. He straightens up, adjusts his bowtie, and slowly walks over to where Hastur is sitting.

"If you're going to smite me, just get it over with. Not in the mood to play games." Hastur hunches in on himself, as if waiting for the blow to come.

"I think I'll hold off on smiting for now. If that's fine with you." Aziraphale leans against a tree with a sigh. "You don't seem to be the type of demon to lurk by a pond on a sunny day. You're more of the lurk around cemeteries or dark alleys type. Which means you're here for a reason. And you can't be here for Crowley because he's gone for the weekend. So you must be here for me, though I don't have the faintest idea why."

"Do you always talk this much?"

"No. Sometimes I talk more." This earns a bark of a laugh from Hastur, which makes the corners of Aziraphale's mouth twitch. "I could make you discorporate yourself by talking about my favorite foods for hours."

Hastur is quiet for a long moment. "I'm just so bloody tired." He finally turns to look at Aziraphale, eyes full of anguish and pain. "Kept hoping Ligur would show back up when the world didn't end, but he didn't. We'd been together since the Fall. He was always there to watch my back. I hate being alone. I can't sleep by myself."

"Oh, you poor dear." Aziraphale knows what happened to Ligur. Crowley had been incredibly drunk one night and went into a detailed account of wiping Ligur out of existence with holy water while Hastur shrieked in terror. "You should come inside."

Hastur blinks. "Seriously?" Aziraphale nods. "You know who I am and you're still inviting me into your home?"

"I think you could use a cup of cocoa, possibly some biscuits, or a slice of cake." Aziraphale gives Hastur one of his best smiles, the type that tends to make Crowley flinch due to the glow which comes with it. "I promise I will do whatever I can to help."

"An angel helping a demon. Wonders never cease."

\---

"So Ligur, he says 'Rectum? Damn near killed 'em!'."

Aziraphale chokes on the large sip of cocoa he's just swallowed. "Oh my." He snags another chocolate biscuit. He takes a bite, wiggles with pleasure, and then sticks the rest of it in his mouth.

As Hastur's arm stretches out, his hand slowly dissolves into a pile of wriggling maggots, which drop onto a piece of angel food cake. "This doesn't bother you, does it? Sometimes it just tastes better if I eat like this."

"I've seen Crowley literally unhinge his jaw to eat a chicken, a whole chicken including the bones, before. This is, well it is a bit gross, but I'm not going to object." He does, however, make sure to avoid looking at the table while he can hear the maggots eating.

"We have a guest room." His fingers flutter nervously. "I was thinking if you really need to rest, I could sit in the room with you and... watch over you while you sleep? I've done it for Crowley."

The room goes very quiet as Hastur stares at Aziraphale. Even the maggots have stopped eating. His brain seems to have short-circuited. "You'd do that for me?"

"Why not?"

\---

"Do you want the light off?"

"Nah, I'm fine. And then you can read that book you were telling me about." Hastur makes himself comfortable on the bed. He's changed into a different set of equally disgusting clothing, saying something about how the smell 'reminds him of home'. "If I start having nightmares, don't try to wake me up. You'll lose an arm that way."

"Noted." Aziraphale watches the demon close his eyes. For the first time since finding him by the pond, he thinks Hastur has actually fully relaxed. Even the eyes of the frog on his head have closed. A few minutes later, the room is filled with loud snores.

Aziraphale pulls the cell phone Crowley insisted on getting him out of his pocket. He pokes at it a few times before finding the texting section. He scrolls through the contacts until he finds 'Young, Adam'. He taps out a quick message and then sets the phone down, not bothering to look at the reply. There's a smile on his face as he picks up his book and begins to read.


End file.
